preambulo un medio
by Azrasel
Summary: cuando tienes una relacion de mucho tiempo y truenas ¿cuanto tiempo tardas en levantarte? ¿la musica es en realidad tu verdadero motor? ¿que tanto el caos influye?


**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados mios, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**_Preámbulo para dos_**

_-A veces uno tiene que forzar el caos de su interior para no estar estático-_

Esa frase suena en mi cabeza como un doble tambor junto al despertador de la mesa de noche, el cual sin mas aviento al otro lado de la habitación esperando que se destrozara... claro sin haberlo conseguido

-¿en que momento me volví tan perezoso?- pienso sin la menor intención de levantarme, antes me levantaba antes de que saliera el sol para poder ir a correr y practicar. Ahora tengo suerte si alcanzo a llegar a tiempo a la primer clase de la universidad... el sonido moribundo de mi despertador hace que me levante con pesar dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

La única manera que me de cuenta del día es por las clases, de no ser por eso es posible que me hubiera ido al hoyo... camino rumbo a mi cita con el asesor de carrera, del cual espero el típico discurso de que si le hecho ganas mi ultimo año se ira al traste. Pero ciertamente desde que ella ya no esta no me importa nada

Las clases pasan como ha pasado todo en estos últimos dos años desde que ella desapareció de mi vida y lo único que me quedo fue la cafetera, la incertidumbre y su cepillo de dientes

-veo que sigues lamentándote Kazuki- bajo el cepillo de dientes para contemplar al recién llegado, algo que debo de aprender es a girar el pestillo si no quiero visitas indeseables

-no tengo humor de discutir Uzumaki- trato de evitar el tema pero estoy con un necio que espero el momento del contra ataque 5...4...3...2...1 un momento algo esta mal, no hay contra ataque

- solo vine por el libro que te preste, el cual creo que no leiste... nos vemos- tal como entro sale, no hubo discusión, no hubo la típica pelea de porque debo de olvidarla, no grite para sacar mi dolor... simplemente se fue. Me siento peor, como ese sentimiento que tienes al tener hambre pero con un nudo en el estomago que no te deja pasar alimento... necesito salir

* * *

¿Fue hace dos años?

Desde hace dos años que no encuentro la luz...

Dos años

Que no tiene sentido lo que hago

Dos años

Desde que te fuiste

* * *

-pensé que solo encontraría tu cadáver- dice un preocupado Uzumaki a un desaliñado chico con aliento alcohólico, barba de 2 semanas y deseos de morir... se que debí de haber cerrado con llave, pero esta bien que me haya encontrado, en estos momentos necesito un amigo y mas luego de la noticia recibida por esa mentada carta. Así que sin mas le paso la invitación de la reunión de generación del instituto

-caray hombre, debiste hacerlo superado hace mucho- dice ceñudo el otro chico

-si voy es seguro que la vea... -

-que diría tu sensei Kanazawa si te viera en este estado-

-Kanazawa-sensei...- no había pensado en el, de seguro me patearía el trasero y me diría que me pusiera en forma... o peor aun me vería obligado a ser su esclavo por el resto de mi vida

-Kazuki esta situación ya me esta enfermando y debes ponerle fin por tu propia salud mental... así que iras a esa reunión veras a Kaho-san, la saludaras, tocaras con los demás y te divertirás... ha y cuando regreses tiraras ese cepillo de dientes, no digo la cafetera porque esa es practica- miro escéptico a Uzumaki, no hay poder humano...

-...que me haga venir- pienso incomodo a la entrada del instituto Seiso. Los años no han pasado por el instituto, solo es un edificio que sigue ahí mientras sus docentes y alumnos cambian como las hojas de los arboles en cada estación, camino recordando desde el momento que entre al instituto hasta cuando la conocí...

Como fue que esa chica insegura de tocar un instrumento podía conmover el corazón de toda la audiencia, de la competencia y de cómo a pesar de las adversidades salía adelante. Hino Kohako era única y especial, tenia un motor que hacia que todos a su alrededor se esforzaran y sacaran lo mejor de si y tuve la suerte de que ella me correspondiera, tanto fue así que Kaho se matriculo en la misma universidad que yo, todo era felicidad en mi vida, la Trataba de ayudar en todo pero ella guardaba secretos, secretos a los que no tenia acceso y que nos distanciaron con los años, la relación se fue quebrando y no importo cuando me se esforzara ella se volvió fría y distante hasta que un día ella decidió irse y poco después me entere que ella y Yunoki se casarían, no hubo dolor mas grande que la traición. Dicen que la tierra de por medio sana las heridas pero el al regresar a Seiso no me da la certidumbre de que sea cierto.

-es bueno verte Kazuki- la persona que me saca de mis pensamientos no es otro que mi sensei Kanazawa, a pesar de los años se conserva joven, o tal vez sea el hecho de que quiero verlo como cuando estaba en el instituto, como siempre alimentando una camada mas de gatos a diferencia de aquellas fechas, ahora viste de traje y no percibo olor a tabaco en sus ropas

-sin palabras ¿he?- sonríe agitando mi cabello, sí, sin palabras. Esto no esta bien me siento sumamente incomodo, ¿cómo explicarle que mis sueños de juventud se van al traste? ¿qué las dudas existenciales de hace años siguen presentes? ¿de que en realidad la música no me llena? ¿de que estoy en el hoyo? ¿de que...?

-La boda Hino y Yunoki fue todo un evento, te hubiera encantado- ondas de intento suicida inundan el lugar, el sensei se caracterizaba por su tacto y vaya manera de abrir una conversación –aunque si fuera tu, igual no hubiera asistido... algo muy egoísta-

¿egoista? Ellos fueron los que me traicionaron, no había pasado ni un mes de que terminamos kaho y yo cuando ellos se casaron ¿yo soy el egoísta? Debía poner tierra de por medio, dolía verla, dolía ver su felicidad con otro hombre, dolía saber que ella era feliz, dolía...

-dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, yo no lo creo... lo que si creo es que si te sigues enfrascando en lo que paso no podrás seguir avanzando, llegara un momento donde deje de doler menos o donde no te percates que duele...- sus palabras me caían como balde de agua fría, por andar metido en esta depresión no me percataba de las molestias causadas a los demás, a mi familia o a mis amigos . un aura de intento asesino cubrió el lugar y los ojos del sensei estaban puestos en mi, sudor frio recorrió mi espalda

- mas te vale que la próxima reunión traigas una linda chica ¿entendido?-

-s...si-

Después de platicar largo y tendido con el sensei me encontré con varios compañeros y me di cuenta que había vivido debajo de una piedra en estos dos años, algunos ya se habían casado, otros trabajaban, otros seguían estudiando y poco a poco mi animo seguía mejorando. No me había sentido tan vivo desde hacia tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando la vi, su cabellera rojiza y su atuendo formal, toda una dama de sociedad y no era para menos ahora pertenecía a una de las familias mas importantes de Japón. La vida juega bromas crueles, soñé como seria la vida con ella y al verla a lo lejos noto que ella a cambiado, su postura, sus gestos, los detalles que la hacían ella han cambiado y la nostalgia me llega. No estoy seguro de saludarla o no, cuando ella me ve

-es bueno verte Kazuki- dice ella mostrando una sonrisa extraña que nunca antes la había visto. por algún extraño motivo terminamos en la terraza , la cual por obra divina esta sola, sí que el destino me tiene reservadas cosas extrañas por que se crea un silencio incomodo

-siento no haber asistido a tu boda- rompo el silencio argumentando luego un pretexto tonto, ella se nota sorprendida y de repente triste. Trato de excusar esa tristeza e inmediatamente me pateo a mi mismo al regresar a los viejos patrones de comportamiento, siempre que ella reaccionaba negativamente automáticamente me culpaba por ello.

-Kazuki, lo siento... en verdad lo siento- puedo ver lagrimas en sus ojos, ok esto me agarro en curva no se que esta pasando y antes de que pueda hacer algo como abrazarla ella me detiene

-lo que paso hace años fue mi culpa, se que si ya no estaba contenta contigo debí habértelo dicho y terminar, pero estaba tan cómoda contigo... después de eso en una de las giras me reencontré con Azuma y todo fue tan diferente, el complementaba la otra parte que dejaste de llenar y poco a poco el fue ganándome-

Siempre creí que todo había sido mi culpa por enfocarme tanto en la música, que la descuide, que por mi egoísmo hice que se alejara, pero nunca que ella fuera la verdadera culpable, sentí rabia estaba furioso con quien fuera mi mejor amigo, el era el culpable...

-Azuma me dijo muchas veces que debía terminar contigo para no lastimarte, pero yo no quería perderlos a ambos, hasta que un día Azuma me dijo que el ya no se interpondría entre nosotros, por que el no podría seguir haciéndote esto... je creo que lo recordaras porque fue cuando me puse mas neurótica y pude entender a quien necesitaba en realidad-

Azuma en realidad se sentía mal por la traición, esto era demasiada información así que decidí sentarme, otro incomodo silencio si no es por uno de los organizadores que nos buscaba para que tocáramos algo... esto iba de mal en peor no podía negarme pero tampoco quería tocar con Kaho, ella por otro lado acepto de inmediato y no me quedo otra mas que aceptar... por que me odia el universo

Gavotte... teníamos que empezar con gavotte, de todas las piezas tenia que ser la primera que hicimos dueto... el universo me odia no hay duda. Por algún extraño motivo ella es la que lleva el ritmo y solo me dejo llevar.

Recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos este dueto, ella estaba aterrada con todo el mundo viéndola y sin saber donde meter la cabeza... una imperiosa necesidad de socorrerla me llego y que mejor forma que a través de la música, ahora que lo pienso todas las veces han sido así, algo se le traba y yo tengo que ir a ayudarla nunca fue diferente o nunca ella aporto a la relación... si yo me sentía mal tenia que salir del hoyo para que ella no cayera conmigo, esta es la primera vez que ella es la que aporta y se siente tan diferente, tal vez si lo hubiéramos hablado antes las cosas serian diferentes pero el hubiera no existe y yo no me puedo seguir lamentando por eso. Los aplausos rompen mis pensamientos y nos incitan a tocar mas melodías las cuales salen de una manera que no hubiera imaginado... como si encontrara la iluminación después de muchos años...

Casi esta por terminar la velada cuando llega Yunoki, se nota que el matrimonio le ha sentado por que es un poco caótico... impecable con su aspecto pero sus gestos se han suavizado como si el peso que trajera lo compartiera con Kaho; un tanto diferente al príncipe de aquellos tiempos, el cual era prácticamente inalcanzable para cualquier chica... pero no para ella, no dejo de sonreír al ver lo felices que se ven juntos y por primera vez toda la rabia, el resentimiento y la amargura se han apagado... es como si volviera a renacer, me despido de ellos no sin antes recibir la cordial invitación de volvernos a ver algo que espero con mucho gusto

* * *

-parece que la energía solo estaba guardada- dice jadeante Uzumaki tratando de llevar el ritmo, lo admito estaba fuera de forma pero luego de que regrese de la reunión sentí la imperiosa necesidad de salir a correr todas las mañanas.

- A veces uno tiene que forzar el caos de su interior para no estar estático- le respondo haciendo unas flexiones, veo que piensa abrir la boca –si, ya tire ese cepillo de dientes-

-y ¿ahora que sigue, "forzador del caos"?- dice él haciendo unas abdominales

Me quedo pensativo. Después de terminar la carrera ¿qué sigue?, ¿en que podría trabajar como musicólogo? Nunca me lo había puesto a pensar...

¿qué hacer después de la escuela?

Esa duda crecía en mi conforme se acercaba la graduación, el asesor de carrera me había dado varias opciones pero ninguna me parecía la mas adecuada, no quería que mi caos estuviera estático, pero tampoco quería hacer algo que no estuviera convencido y fue entonces cuando el destino me preparo otra sorpresa.

Hacia 6 meses que me gradué cuando recibí la aceptación para dar clases en una pequeña universidad cerca de donde me encontraba, la paga era buena y tenia carta libre para enseñar música como mejor lo viera, tal y como en su tiempo lo hizo mi senpai...

-este si que ha sido un golpe de suerte, tu mentado caos, no debe de ser otra cosa- parlotea Uzumaki ayudándome a empacar, a pesar de todo es un buen amigo y no evito el pensar que lo extrañare, la prefectura de Miyasaki no queda lejos de aquí, tal vez pueda venir a visitarlo.

-mi caos no tuvo nada que ver, me aceptaron por mi desempeño-

-ja- se burla –si desempeño tiene que ver con la pereza que hiciste en estos dos últimos años, capaz y no tenían a nadie mejor para el trabajo –de repente un aura de intento asesino cubrió el lugar

-Uzumaki, no juegues conmigo, cierto que di pereza, pero las cartas de recomendación y mi extenso currículo me dieron la aceptación de la escuela- dije orgullosamente

-Kanazawa-senpai, el director de la universidad y ¿cómo dices que se llama?-

-Ousaki Shinobu senpai- grito exaltado, de plato que Uzumaki podría ser un lerdo a veces, el era el actual director de la academia Seito, por no decir una de las personas mas altruistas de Japón.

-pura influencia contigo... con que razón estuviste de flojo- dice como si nada Uzumaki

-¡Uzumumaki!- grito exaltado, se estaba pasando de la raya con sus comentarios, de repente me avienta un paquete de pockis

-puede que en el camino te de hambre, así que no te los comas todos- dicho esto, siguió empacando ignorándome, Él podía ser la persona mas exasperante y misteriosa que haya encontrado, no había forma de saber que pensaba o si saber si pensaba en algo... pero es un buen amigo.

* * *

Mi nombre es Hihara Kazuki y hace tres años que doy clases en la universidad de Miyasaki, la cual es una escuela enfocada a las bellas artes, es pequeña pero bien equipada. Una zona costera donde tenemos un clima variado. Mi vida es tranquila. Antes de graduarme pase por una terrible crisis existencial pero ahora estoy mejor y adoro vivir, salgo a correr todas las mañanas, trato de hacer vibrar a mis estudiantes algunas veces lo logro, otras veces no tanto pero sigo aquí y es hermoso estar vivo. Tal vez ahora estoy preparado para conocer a una persona que me haga sentir completo, que sea alegre, divertida y que no le tenga miedo a los retos... alguien que sea mi igual y de la cual pueda ir de la mano... he conocido varias personas pero ninguna a cubierto ese perfil, hasta ahora... justo cuando entra la primera generación de diseñadores de moda y justo a la vuelta de la esquina... encontré a esa chica ¿amor a primera vista?... veremos.

**Notas del Autor**

**Se que es una estrategia sucia el promocionar un fic con otro fic perooooo que se le va a hacer, como el titulo lo dice este es el preámbulo para **_**SESION PARA DOS**_** un fic donde combinare a La Corda de Oro y Fruit Basquet. Pero vayamos a lo acontecido en este fic**

**El personaje principal es Hihara Kazuki y si puede ser que se sienta muy angost y hasta deprimente pero quise plasmar el como se siente luego de que te cortan y te traicionan tal vez lo logre y tal vez la narrativa fue muy rápida pero quiero que ustedes me digan que les parece, el personaje de Uzumaki es un poco raro, pero es justificado por que tiende a ser el amigo que apoya pero no te lleva de la mano, como cuando solo entra y toma el libro cansado de ver la depresión de su amigo y sabiendo que si le hace caso este seguirá en sus cuatro o como al final que solo le dio unas pockis (estos son unos palitos de galleta cubiertos de chocolate) pues en vez de decirle un típico "cuídate" o "nos estamos viendo" se preocupa por él, dándole algo de alimento e indirectamente diciéndole las palabras que dije arriba ¿no es genial este chara? Espero poder meterlo mas en la historia...**

**En fin espero y les haya gustado y si gustan sigan leyendo Sesión para Dos, pero si no dejen un review por esta historia gracias.**


End file.
